Dear Mr Taisho
by dreamcatcher81
Summary: After a bad break up with her longtime boyfriend, Kagome needs help to get her things from the apartment. There is only one person she can ask: His big brother.
1. Email Nr 001, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

We apologize for the long hiatus we've had and want you all to know that we haven't disappeared completely. But with both of our pregnancies having been difficult, our families being rightfully demanding and even some relationship dramas one way or another we simply could no longer find our muses.

But we want to write again. Something light and funny and something to wake our muses. So we give you this story. We had once again with plunnies (if that's even possible), so we hope you will enjoy this as well.

A/N: This first chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Sun, 5 Oct 2014 22:04:22

Subject: Your stupid brother

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Dear Mr Taisho

I'm writing to you, because I'm in the need of your help.

In case you've not heard, your brother and I are no longer together. And in case that sniveling, two timing bastard has come to you (which is unlikely) to whine about his descent from the throne I held him to for the last ten years: It was his fault. But I guess you already know that your brother.. no, sorry... HALF-brother is as stupid and self-centered as they get.

Okay, enough of that. I know you have better things to do than read my complains about finding your bastard brother in our bed cheating me with your secretary two weeks ago, so I'm going to be quick about this.

Your half-brother has locked me out of the apartment. And he's claiming ME to be unreasonable for wanting to break up with him after what I saw. (Kami, do I hope for eye-bleach.) Anyway, I need to get my things out of there, but I can't get in and he won't let me take anything unless I take him back. Which I won't. So I'm asking for you to help me out here. I really don't care how you do it, but either get me into the apartment to get my things, or get my things for me somehow.

Oh, and in case you're wondering why I asked you of all people... Well, let's just say that while I loved him with all my heart, I also knew him very well, and all those things he said about his cold hearted pain in the ass bastard brother can't be the whole truth. That, and from the sound of it, you're pretty much the only person he can't coerce to his side somehow.

If you could let me know if you're willing to help me at all, I'd appreciate it a lot. And if there's something I can do to repay your help, just tell me.

Oh, and I will be staying at the Higurashi shrine. At least until I find new place for us. Just, please don't let your brother know. Thanks.

Sorry for rambling. Thanks again.

Sincerely,

Higurashi Kagome

-miko-

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	2. Email Nr 002, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

Here we go, another installment done. It's Sesshōmaru's turn. Let's see how our favorite yōkai reacts on Kagome's request

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Tue, 7 Oct 2014 23:18:56

Subject: Your request

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Dear Ms Higurashi,

I would like to inform you, that I had received your mail requesting my assistance to regain your belongings from the den my dear half-brother calls an apartment.

First of all I wish to thank you on informing me about my former secretary's "private" activities. It might please you to hear that she was removed from her position. It's not acceptable for her to interfere into another relationship, even less if the couple is part of the pack.

As you are surely aware my father, the alpha and his mate are on yet another of their honeymoons. For that reason I find myself currently once more swamped with work and am having in fact no time to play.

Yet as it seems you are not able to solve this problem yourself and as I was informed that we are not talking just about your belonging, but also about your son's I will try to solve this problem called Inuyasha as soon as possible. Do you wish to gain access to your former home or would it be enough to have the belongings delivered at the shrine?

Please keep in mind to sent further request on pack problems to the official mail and not to my private one.

Sincerely,

Taisho Sesshōmaru

-Alpha Elect-

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	3. Email Nr 003, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

Third chapter, dozo! I really enjoy writing her mails. And hopefully this also answers some of your questions. Thank you for all the reviews! We loved them.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Wed, 8 Oct 2014 16:46:35

Subject: Regarding your answer

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Dear Mr Taisho

Considering that my adoption of little Shippo became official only a couple months ago, I'm impressed of your information network. Not even your father knew about it or the steps I had taken towards it when I last spoke with him. And yes, I'm aware of his second (or is this fifth?) honeymoon with Izayoi. I was the one who booked their tickets after all.

Yes, I would very much appreciate the access to the apartment. While I don't doubt the efficiency of your people, they still might miss something. And no, I'm not mocking the praised senses of the youkai. I just happen to know your stupid brother better than many and he has tendency to hide things he doesn't want me to find. Too bad I know most of them and Shippo knows rest, I'm sure. *insert a wicked grin here*

Could you inform me of the date and time so that I can arrange some helpers to move stuff?

And while all this talk of the pack matters are nice and good, I don't understand why it would affect me, since according to your brother it's only applied to direct pack mates and mates-to-be. We were not yet that far.

As for using the official mail. Not going to happen. From what I have heard, anyone at the higher spot in the pack can access it and personally I wish to keep several of those youkai out of my business. High and mighty elbowers the whole bunch. Next we'd know the whole matter would be broadcasted in scandal news and you know as well as I that it has happened before.

Oh, and Shippo wanted so send his greetings for Rin.

Sincerely

Higurashi Kagome

-miko-

P.s. I decided to ignore the part about me not being able to do anything. I just didn't want to upset your father by purifying his son.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	4. Email Nr 004, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

First of all: Thank you all so much for your incredible support, patience and all that funny, lovely, blush-enforcing reviews! It's so great to be back and to see how much you all enjoy our exchange.

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Fri, 10 Oct 2014 03:06:22

Subject: You still sending mails to this address

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Miko,

Before I answer to any of your rantings: As you are allowed to officially hold the title "Miko" I assume you have done, but at least partly failed the additional tests that comes with it. Because otherwise you would know I am not a common yōkai, but a dai and with that, as you should be well aware, I am one of the few beings roaming this planet, that is absolutely immune to purification. Never let that bit of information slip from your mind again, little miko.

Now for the other issues you addressed in you previous mail.

Yes, I am well informed. As Alpha Elect it is my duty to be so and with that to know every little detail or change in the life of our pack members. I would not be hold responsible for missing out on important occurrences that might endanger one of those I consider mine. So, of course I would know about the adoption of your kit having become official. Also I might add, that it was due to my knowledge that I had been able to support and speed up that process.

Unfortunately Inuyasha has been forced to leave the country for some time to supervise some of the smallest and far-flung branch offices of Taisho Corp. It might take some time for him to return. For that reason I allowed myself to keep hold on his keys.

Meet me coming Saturday at 4p.m. in front of the building. I already had arranged some helpers to support Shippō and you in any way you might need. You will understand, that I want to oversee the whole procedure to ensure that there will be no unnecessary destruction.

Do you truly believe your son and you not being part of the pack? Surely Inuyasha educated you on your status the moment you became his official life partner.

Considering that you are right on possible scandals I may allow you to use this address for further conversations, at least for now. I am neither in the mood nor do I have time to deal with the "high and mighty elbowers" (as you fittingly entitled them).

Rin is sending greetings back and wishes for me to ask for another playdate.

Sincerely,

Taisho Sesshōmaru

-Alpha Elect-

PS: It is their eighth honeymoon...

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	5. Email Nr 005, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

OMG guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. We are both awed by them. Thank you!

This chapter comes after a bit of wait, weekends are time when all family gatherings seems to pile up. Or chores. Or getting sick. Still had so much fun with this one. Hope you'll enjoy is just as much.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Sun, 12 Oct 2014 18:26:32

Subject: NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Youkai.

While I can accept and understand your reasons for not being at the apartment yesterday, I do have a request. NEVER, EVER SEND THAT SLIMY, GREEN, TOAD-LOOKING, FILTHY CREATURE IN YOUR STEAD AGAIN! I will not be held responsible for whatever happens to him if he shows his ugly, peaky face here one more time. And whatever he might have told you about my behavior towards him, it was very much deserved. Ten times over. You can check from those two helpers you sent. Bankotsu and Jakotsu at least worked at there. How can you even stand that frog?

Oh, and while I'm at it, I hope Rin is back in good health. I've taken liberty of sending her a get well present from me and Shippo. Remedies inside are fully healthy for human to use, but please make sure any lesser youkais in your house do not try it. Apparently it causes hideous headache and loss of libido for a week or so. (Your brother was an unfortunate test subject on this)

And then to YOUR unnecessary rant about your superiority. I have earned my title with hard work and passed each and every test with flying colors. While my wording in the last mail might have been… well, let us say, a bit misleading, I was by no means referring to you. Why would I even want to try to purify you? We're never met, have we? And at least to my knowledge Inuyasha is your father's son. There's too many similarities in their looks and behavior for it to be otherwise. And while I admit being a bit impulsive I'm certainly not a fool. Besides, there's plenty of other ways to get rid of or even hurt a dai-classified youkai. Ask your father.

As for the matter of the pack. What kind of education should I have received from my ex? Only things he ever said of the matter were in the line of "Do not stare, do not talk back, don't get scared, they smell your fear…" He did say there were more, but it would not apply to me, so he didn't bother to tell me anything else. Any other facts I have gathered are from my studies or your father, who seemed to be thinking that it was your responsibility to enlighten me. Don't ask why, because I do not know. For an Alpha he sure seems laid back.

Do you possibly have a manual of a pack and what it entails? If you really mean that Shippo and I are part of your pack, I do not want to make a fool of myself anymore than I unknowingly have done. And I want to make sure both of us know how to behave. I hate to be ignorant.

Shippo wants to know if Rin can come over to play sometime next week. Weekend would work for me.

Sincerely

Higurashi Kagome

-miko-

P.s. I was wondering how the adoption procedure was so effortless, even though I was warned it could take time and work to make it happen. You have my gratitude. And now I own you two favors.

P.p.s I think Inuyasha needs some help over where ever he was situated. I highly recommend Jakotsu. Not only would he get the job done, but he'd make your brother's life a nightmare, don't you think?

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	6. Email Nr 006, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

Once again thank you all so much for all that amazing feedback, we loved each and every of it. There came up some questions from your side. We'll try to answer without revealing to much.

You asked if we will describe situations or scenes outside of the email-format. The answer is a clear no. We will solely develop this story through these messages.

Also you complimented us on our co-writing. Thank you so much for it. Actually we kind of clicked right in the beginning of getting to know each other (which has been loooong ago). We are fast friends, even call each other sisters and we already worked, still do, together on our other exchange story "Secrets On A Fan". We inspire each other and have an active exchange for other writing. We are happy our bond shows.

Oh and about the question wether they'll meet in person or not: Who knows?

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Tue, 14 Oct 2014 23:55:27

Subject: That green thing

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Ms Higurashi,

Once more I find myself forced to answer to your rantings first: So far I am still not sure what might have given the frog the idea to have any rights on assuming the supervision on your visit at my half-brother's home. He had been informed on my hindrance and been told to sent Jakotsu in my stead. The latter had been supposed to help anyways and should have taken on the supervision.

I am very sure that Jaken will not be able to bother anyone and especially not you, very soon. I saw to it myself that he received a fitting punishment for the liberties he took. He is currently hanging from the ceiling in our storage room…now resembling very much a caterpillar.

Rin is finally recovering and wishes to thank Shippō and you for the present. Sadly she got to use only half of the remedies. She might have given the rest, accidentally of course, to Jaken.

I can not confirm the loss of his libido, nor do I want to know if there is any, but the headache was very impressive. I am able to add another side effect to your list: color change. As for now Jaken no longer appears green, but - much to Rin's great enjoyment - is now sporting a very nice shade of pinkish lilac. What did you say how long it takes for the effects to wear off?

It's very interesting that you seemed to have been able hurt my great father. To this point I was only aware of three beings able to do so. (Yes, I am aware that even a dai can be hurt.)

Upon reading that Inuyasha did not inform you on the matters and your position in the pack I decided that he really needs any help he can get. As I am writing, Jak is entering my very own plane to oversee his progress.

At least he gave you some basics about inu behavior. There are much more and they do apply to you as you are part of the pack. Inuyasha may not be Alpha in any way, but he is at least an Omega and with that it is also his responsibility to educate his bitch. Just to prevent any future ranting: All of our females are referred as such.

My father laid back for an Alpha? He sure had been… As he had not informed me before about you not being educated, here a quick summarize: The moment the hanyō introduced you to the pack as his partner, he asked not only for the permission to be with you, but also for you to be taken in. You can say pack is like family, once you are in there is next to no way out. So, yes, Shippō and you are part of my pack and there is not much that will change it.

The kit will most likely need next to none education when it comes to pack behaviour. He will know by his instincts what to do and how to behave. There will only be the need of some corrections considering the differences of foxes and dogs. Now if you really wish for education I can arrange for some private lessons with Ms Nita. She is one of our Elders and has already agreed to take you in. You may also ask or write me if you find yourself in need.

And no, Ms Higurashi, there is no manual. Pack behavior is instincts (even for a miko), learned and lived, not studied. So there is no way for one like you to be ignorant.

Rin is hoping to be fully recovered for the weekend as my mother plans to take her to the zoo. Would it be acceptable for her to take the kit as well?

Sincerely,

Taisho Sesshōmaru

-Alpha Elect-

PS: You don't own me any favors. You are pack and there never has been anyone more fitting as surrogate mother for the boy.

P.P.S.: Rin asked me to sent the attached drawing of Jaken for Shippō. She thought he would enjoy to see his momentary state and coloring.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	7. Email Nr 007, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

Thank you so much for all the warm and funny and inspiring reviews you have sent us. We appreciate each and every one of them.

We hope our errors in language aren't bothering you guys too much. As neither of us is native in English, we sometimes find oddest mistakes and typos among our texts. We do try to proofread each other and usually, with our own stories at least, use beta reader to pick up worst mistakes. This time though, with our format and schedule of writing, we decided to go without. However, we are open if someone is willing to give us notes of our mistakes. In fact we welcome it.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Wed, 15 Oct 2014 22:09:15

Subject: About the purple caterpillar

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Mr Taisho

First, give Rin are big thank you for that drawing. Not only did it cheer up Shippo enormously, but it made the whole household laugh till tears. Even my mother, who's usually very strict about treating people (human and youkai alike) with respect and kindness. I think Jaken managed to insult her couple times too.

I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea of how long the side effects of the remedy might last. Considering the size of the bottle I sent, and you said Rin only got half of it, I'm afraid Jaken has managed to consume a larger dose than your brother ever did. I'm also intrigued about his change in color. Is there any other anomalies that you might have noticed in him after the dosage? I wish to record any and all side effects there are for the later. Purely for medical use, I assure you. Also any photos to prove the color change and apparent likeness to mimic caterpillars and whatever changes there are in his regular behavior, are very much appreciated.

As for injuring your father, I sadly can't take the honor (or blame) for it. That was my Jiji. Even though he might seem as a senile old head priest of Higurashi shrine, with his useless sutras and odd ramblings of past and legends, he can be quite cunning when he wants to. He also loves to brag about the fact of besting the great Inu no Taisho. If your father has kept this little story from you, you might consider visiting Jiji at the shrine and ask him about it. Just prepare with lots of free time and please do not maim him if he keeps throwing sutras at you and shouting "demon be gone." He seems to be very fond of that particular act.

And what do you mean your father HAD BEEN laid back Alpha? Since he seems laid back all the time, are you implying that he no longer holds that position? And if not, then who is? I'm assuming you haven't taken the title, at least not just yet.

Could you arrange the meeting with Ms Nita? I liked her well enough those few times I've met her, so lessons from her wouldn't be too hard. At least she already knows what she's getting herself into with me. And since you seem to regard yourself as a leader of this pack, I leave my son and myself in your care. I might still voice few concerns and disagreements, but that would be nothing new to your pack, I presume.

I'm not sure if the "one like you" was an insult or compliment, but I'm trying to be positive. Though I am very happy to hear you consider me worthy of being Shippo's mother. After all veiled insults I had to hear at the adoption office, it really means a lot.

Shippo loves zoo, so if your mother is willing to take him as well as Rin, it's alright by me. I might tag along myself.

Sincerely

Higurashi Kagome

-miko-

P.s. Give Jakotsu my regards. Tell him he's allowed to use any of the methods discussed during the move. He'll know what I'm talking about.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	8. Email Nr 008, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

You rock, you know that, right? Thank you so much for all that lovely feedback. You made us smile, you made us laugh and you made us feel welcome back. Thank you!

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Mon, 20 Oct 2014 03:45:27

Subject: A mighty tiger

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Dear Ms Higurashi,

I hope you and Shippō arrived safe and sound at home. As my mother told me you all had an enjoyable day at the zoo. I hope the little gift my mother had bought for the children did not cause you to much inconvenience on your trip home.

While you have spent the afternoon at the zoo I had been able to visit Takeru-san. It had indeed been some enlightening hours. I had not been aware that your jiji-san is the Higurashi Takeru. It is impressive how one with next to no reiki had been able to reach such high regards in the rank of yōkai society.

I might invite him for a visit in the head house after the return of chichi-ue and Izayoi. It would be surely interesting to see those old friends getting back in touch. I imagine it has certain humorous aspects if he decides to bring those sutras of his. He really should ask that monk-friend of yours for some help…Maybe it can also be arranged for Shippō and you to come as well. I am sure Izayoi would like to see the kit once again and spent time with the two of you.

As you are well aware I am officially still Alpha Elect and will remain so for unknown time unless I decide to challenge the Supreme Alpha or he decides it is time to step down. You know how proud the Alpha is, so personally I cannot see him stepping aside at any time. It does not matter who is doing the work or who is looking after the pack. Just as it does not matter who knows of all the troubles and problems of the members and sees to their needs.

I have been able to arrange a fortnightly meeting with Ms Nita. If it is agreeable with you I will sent her your contact details so the two of you can communicate about the exact time and place.

As you are surely interested: So far there has been no message of any form from Jakotsu. He arrived safely at his destination and if you like to, I will inform you as soon as I got word from him.

Sincerely,

Taisho Sesshōmaru

-Alpha Elect-

PS: I took the liberty to attach some documents and pictures about Jaken's reaction on the remedy. By now he is more or less back to normal, just a slight purple touch remains so far.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	9. Email Nr 009, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

We keep being awed about the amount of reviews you guys send our way. Thank you so much! This chapter was so much fun to write. I think I developed a skill for cackling. Enjoy!

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Wed, 22 Oct 2014 19:55:03

Subject: I should maybe throttle you

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Dear Mr Taisho

I don't know what possessed you to even consider inviting Jiji to the main house, but I think it would make him very happy. Ever since your chat with him, Jiji has been talking about nothing else but you and Toga-sama. I haven't seen him this happy in ages, except maybe when he shares one of his stories from his glorious youth or the legends that involve Shikon no Tama and our ancestors.

On second thought, I really want to throttle you for it too. He's bad enough on regular basis, but now it has gotten quite impossible to stay in the same room with him for more than ten minutes. He keeps practicing! You try sitting in the same room with him while he constantly throws his sutras around accompanied by that obnoxious "demon be gone!" line. Especially when he does that in the middle of conversation. So, if you do invite Jiji, you can count on our family appearing to the main house.

You might want to keep that gathering a secret from your father though. I really want to see his face when Jiji throws a sutra at him.

Just make sure your brother will not be there. I can promise to behave myself, but he would surely suffer by the hands of my mother and Jiji. Not to mention all the pranks Shippo has been practicing, though he seems to think I don't know about it.

Talking about Shippo, he has been a happy little camper since the visit to the zoo. Thank you again for letting us go with Rin and your mother. If the giant plush tiger Mizuki-sama gave Shippo was any smaller, he would drag it everywhere with him. I suppose we were a hilarious sight in the train with it. It is bigger than me even! But fortunately we got help whenever it seemed the tiger was too much for us to manage. Shippo claimed that we got help because I was looking so small and helpless and no male can resist that. His words, not mine. Personally I think we got all those helpers around us because Shippo kept talking non-stop about Mizuki-sama and Rin. I mean, most of those who offered help, instead of giggling at us, were youkai. And everyone seems to know who Rin is.

Mizuki-sama sure is interesting person. I'd like to meet her again. Could you ask her if she was available for an afternoon tea with me some time? And don't worry, I'll think of something interesting to talk about with her. While it is nice to know your mother loves you very much, I don't think she needs to tell me every little detail of your childhood or adventures in the Feudal Era again. No offense but while your life must have been interesting, it's not all I want to listen about for hours.

And about your father. Am I wrong to assume you don't agree with him when it comes to pack matters? From what you wrote it seems you deal with the daily matters of the pack while he basks in the glory of being Supreme Alpha. Sounds unfair. But like you said, I can't see him stepping down any time soon.

But I must disagree with you. It does matter who deals with the pack. What would happen if one day you decided to start your own pack? If the smooth works I've witnessed during the last ten years have nothing to do with your father, but you…

Oh, I simply can't wait to hear from Jakotsu. Please forward his mails as soon as you get them, please.

Sincerely

Kagome

P.S. I already have Ms Nita's phone number. Your mother, Mizuki-sama, was kind enough to provide it as soon as she heard you had planned to get her to teach me. I think I heard her mutter something alike of "about a damn time" when she wrote the number down.

P.P.S. Thanks for the photos. Jiji almost choked on his natto when he saw them. And if you wish to keep Jaken with his usual coloring, don't bring him here. Or at least don't let Jiji offer him tea. I think he's investigating the cause and was sighing about missing a test object.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	10. Email Nr 010, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

Did we ever say thank you? :) You gave us once more so much feedback and there is only one thing we can say: THANK YOU!

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Thu, 30 Oct 2014 03:45:27

Subject: Throttle, hu?

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Dear Ms Higurashi,

I wish to apologize for my long silence. I am aware that I still owe you an answer. Yet certain circumstances at Taisho Corp forced me to spent the last 168 hours at my father's office. I certainly hope that dearest half-brother of mine will have at least half of the trouble right now I encountered over the last days.

The Shikon No Tama, well that brings up some memories. By now I am very sure I would enjoy a visit by Takeru-san and your honored mother. Of course Shippō and you would be more then welcome as well. To bad chichi-ue can't be informed beforehand as he still is on that honeymoon. Before I forget: I hope my little present I have commissioned for him arrived by now. It seemed Miroku-san enjoyed himself.

Also I can inform you, that it seems that my brother will not be home before christmas… 2016. So, sad as it may be no pranks for Shippō anytime soon.

It is good to know, that the pups and you enjoyed your day at the zoo. My mother, as embarrassing as she might be from time to time, is surely pleasant company. As for the help you received: You are part of the Taisho Pack, also you are part of the inner pack. As such it would be most dishonorable not to support you in a situation like that. It surely helped that the kit mentioned my daughter and haha-ue, but your markings itself would have been enough.

Haha-ue will certainly either had already been in contact with you by now or she will be calling you for an appointment. She was more then pleased to hear you would like to stay in contact. If you like for her to stop drowning on the Feudal Era it certainly helps to mention that it is the time Inuyasha had been born.

Start my own pack… That surely is an interesting thought. The question is: Where exactly would that leave my father's?

Sincerely,

Taisho Sesshōmaru

-Alpha Elect-

P.S.: So far I only got a short note from Jak, it mostly constituted of the words puppy dog ears and arrogant bastard.

P.P.S.: Did haha-ue mention that she like to have Jaken serve at family gatherings?

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	11. Email Nr 011, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

We hope you who celebrate Halloween enjoyed it enormously. At this end the real life made surprise attack. Don't you all just love fall time and the different colds and symptoms it brings?

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Mon, 3 Nov 2014 10:15:43

Subject: Definitely going to throttle you

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Dear Mr Taisho

First, compliments on being the most conniving person in the world. I'm quite sure your father won't know what hit him and just for my own professional curiosity and pride I'm going to allow this trick.

BUT. I'm going to make sure you won't be sending anymore of those sutras to my grandfather. I'm also going to let Sango know of this so don't go pestering Miroku for any either. Yes, they made Jiji very happy, but at the same time it brought some of our visitors into danger. With his habit of randomly throwing those usually un-working sutras at random people, be they demon blood or not, things got bit out of hand when suddenly they worked just fine. Just be happy that I was there and was able to interfere before anything more serious than couple burns and signed hairs happened. Otherwise I'm sure at least couple of panthers would be knocking your door soon. Touran was not too happy.

Next time you want to make Jiji happy (or otherwise get to his good books) just send him a latest book published by DaiBooks. He loves those.

Secondly, I'd advise against spending 168 hours in the office concentrating on one problem only. While I'm sure it was needed, please make sure to take breaks every now and then. It would make Rin very happy (she seemed rather depressed last week) and would also insure that your image of shrewd businessman is not tarnished with pranks. At least let Jakotsu do the pranking.

And just what are you implying, talking about my markings?! What markings?! As far as I know I have not been marked in anyway or form and just so you know I refuse to carry any kind of tattoo! The weird birthmark I have is quite enough and I'm sure not even YOU know where it is. And if your brother has managed to put any mark on me without my knowing, it WILL be removed as soon as humanly possible. Sooner if I can get Mizuki-sama to help me.

Talking about your mother… While I'm thankful of your advice of directing her to safer topics, I could never hurt her knowingly. The trip to zoo was enough for me to notice the hurt in her eyes for just a mention of his name. I think my respect for Toga-sama dropped few notches then.

Apparently Ms Nita takes her responsibility as my sensei very seriously. I'm booked for study sessions for the whole week. And rest of the time will be spent with our mothers who kinda just clicked when Mizuki-sama came for tea yesterday. I'm so not going shopping with two of them.

Sincerely,

Kagome

-miko-

P.S.: If Rin got stomach ache after eating all the candy at Shippo's little Halloween party, tell her I told her so. I hope your housekeeper, Kaede, remembered to give her some of the medicine I gave her.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	12. Email Nr 012, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

Oh the joys of real life. Don't you just love when one thing leads to another? And could someone please tell the flu to leave me alone? ;)

Once more we want to thank you so much for all those great, funny reviews! It's incredible and makes us feel so humbled. Also we would like to inform you, that neither of us has given up on our other stories. We will update those at given time.

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Sat, 8 November 2014 23:34:07

Subject: Throttle you shall, but not me...

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Ms Kagome,

Me being the most conniving person in the world? Say, you did meet my parents didn't you? I think that compliment applies to one of them, don't you agree? Tho, don't they say like father, like son? All in all it's nice that you will allow any tricks that might be supposed to happen.

What awakens my professional curiosity and pride is what you you are implying with me knowingly sending someone like your grandfather sutras that do more then stun a yōkai? I had the most interesting reunion with Touran. While it had been nice to see her again after 47 years, I was surprised to see her in such a state. I was so kind to sent her over to the monk. I have the slight feeling that he added some extras to my order. All I had been asking for was something that would stun a dai. Maybe you should talk to him about that… Well, if he is still alive after that little chat Touran planned with his wife.

DaiBooks? It should not surprise me that he knows them. The current audience consists mostly of yōkai, but their newest author is miko and she is attracting more and more humans.

Rin has been depressed last week? I am sorry to read this. It had not been my intention to make her worry, yet Inuyasha had somehow managed to "mis-place" two million dollar. Yes, you are reading correctly, dollar, not yen. He was supposed to transfer it from our pr-account to one of our older secure account books. They are gone and as it had been happening a few weeks ago already I can not simply get the money transferred back and we don't even know where it has gone.

You don't know about your markings? You mean that hanyō really managed to hide that from you? Oh, the joys of being an alpha! Well, first of all, no removing, little miko. Those are for live unless we decided to remove you from the pack and even then there is only one way to remove them and only one being who is able to do so. You want to ask haha-ue for help? Please do! Could you just try to do so while I am visiting her myself? This is really something I would like to witness.

What happened between my parents is anything but nice, yet it is not my story to tell. You are not the first one whose respect chichi-ue has lost with his actions. It surprised me greatly that so far you had not encountered haha-ue. On the other side the two of us did not really meet in person so far.

Be glad if our mothers only offer to go shopping with you. Luckily Rin had not been sick after your party, Kaede wishes to sent her gratitude for your precautions. While not sick, Rin was certainly sticky. Badly enough she fell asleep in her favorite position in my arms, holding on my hair. This way she earned the two of us a trip to haha-ue's most favorite hairdresser. Believe me, shopping is the lesser of those two evils.

Sincerely,

T. Sesshōmaru

-daiyōkai-

P.S.: Have you heard from Jakotsu?

P.P.S.: About that birthmark. A star, left side above the hip-bone...

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	13. Email Nr 013, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

How come it's already mid-November? I'm lighting tea lights out in my lanterns like maniac every evening. Once again thank you for all your fabulous reviews. You make us grin, blush and dance with joy. Aaaand muses keep plotting… both this and our other stories.

Sorry for the longest wait. It seems that our world stops when kids are sick.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Sat, 22 Nov 2014 19:35:55

Subject: I'm shocked

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Mr Sesshoumaru,

Just how much sake had you consumed before writing to me?

I apologize for my hasty judgement over your part of Jiji's gift. My only excuse is my worry over Shippo, who could have been seriously hurt, had Jiji even tried throwing his new sutra at my son. I made sure he knows this as well.

And I'm sure you're happy to hear that Miroku got his just deserts served by Sango. Touran sure tried to fight, but was wise enough to step aside when Sango heard what had happened. I wish I had taken my camera with me that day. Sango made sure to punctuate her words with Hiraikotsu. And I mean each and every word.

A word of advice though. Please refrain involving Miroku to your schemes for the next six or so months. A pregnant taijia is NOT something you would want to anger. She's also the reason for my late answer. Sango decided that after all that, she needed peace and quiet away from Miroku and dragged me to a two weeks long, and I quote, "vacation from the obnoxious and disastrous pieces of creation that is known as males".

As for your problem with Inuyasha. Have you checked the account where Toga-sama used to send his allowances? Last time I checked his financial stuff for him, I noticed that it had been emptied and all transactions moved elsewhere, but it was still there. And also check his office computer. I assume he didn't drag that one with him? There's a file named MyEyesOnly and the password is Yasharul3s. I doubt he changed that before his rather hasty move, hmm?

Speaking of your absent brother, in hindsight it doesn't amaze me at all that I had not met your mother before. Since most of my interaction was with Toga and Izayoi, and while we were required to participate some social gatherings, your brother's behaviour often isolated us from the guests. If Mizuki-sama took part any of those, I doubt she would have willingly socialized with him.

And I would appreciate if you'd lay down your attempts of joking. If I had even an inkling of any markings on me, I wouldn't have been so shocked of them. At least Mizuki-sama had patience to actually explain the pack-bond and how it marks the members. And while I'm a bit unnerved of still not knowing what they look like or where they really are, I'm relieved it's not something Inuyasha did by himself.

I'm starting to think you ought to seriously write that manual for being part of the pack. There are too many of these little nuances and secrets kept from me. And I'm sure any future humans in the pack would appreciate it too. While you say our instincts will keep us from making too many mistakes, it obviously does not apply to us humans all that well.

Oh, I got a postcard from Jakotsu. It was rather short but apparently someone has emptied all nearby stores of Ramen, making someone else quite miserable. And rest was filled with gushing about puppy dog-ears.

I'm not sure why you would complain about having to visit Yura? Personally I think the new look fits you. Mizuki-sama was proudly showing the photo of you and Rin after the haircut. She looks very cute as well. And at least you didn't need to try dozens of outfits.

Sincerely,

Kagome

-miko-

P.S. Thank you for the new books you sent for Mama and Jiji. I'd ask how you knew Mama loves poems, but I guess that would be waste of space.

P.P.S On that note… Should I perhaps sue my doctor for allowing strangers to my medical files? Since there has not been any emergencies allowing you or your father an access to them. You couldn't have gained your knowledge of my birthmark elsewhere, for various reasons.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	14. Email Nr 014, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

Here we go, another year, another Christmas. Don't you just love this time? It's family time for us, so lets see how much we get done and how much our two main characters will fair through this times. Will there be love, joy and happiness or more chaos, to much work and some crazy old men trying to kill each other?

Yet again we have to thank all of you. It's absolutely incredible how much wonderful feedback you are giving us and it's even more joyous to read how much you like our little piece of work. Thank you so much and a wonderful 1st of Advent!

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Sun, 30. November 2014 21:12:54

Subject: Nothing shocks me anymore...

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Ms Kagome,

I can assure you there is simply not enough sake in this world to intoxicate myself, how much ever I would like to at times (and I assure you, I've tried). Yet if you wish so, I will refrain from letting myself be more open again.

I hope you got the chance to relax for a bit on that impromptu holiday yourself. As you surely know I had been forced to make a business trip to the USA and have just returned last night. I would have liked to take Rin with me, but with school and the looming Christmas season we decided for her to remain with Haha-ue.

It always makes me wonder how a nation like ours, that follows a completely different religion, manages to adapt more and more of the Christmas celebrations, while mostly ignoring it's background. With my inner pack following the shinto rites I am more or less able to avoid that craziness, still I wonder how different Christmas in Japan is from the celebrations in countries with more Christian background like Germany, Finland or France.

Mrs Takigawa and I had the chance to talk in person this morning and I am pleased to see how much of her clans traditions and technics are still preserved within it. It was nearly delightful to hear the story of her husband's punishment. Also I was pleasently surprised to meet Kirara again. Did you know that she was my comrade for a while before I came of age?

Also I wish to thank you for pointing out that account. Thanks to you I was able to recover the lost money. Do you have any idea what else Inyasha stored in that file? I surely hope you don't, cause I definitely would not like to know you saw the content… And you are right, Haha-ue never willingly socializes with the hanyō unless she absolutely can't avoid it. And I'll be dammed if I do hereafter.

My sincer apologies for frightening you in regards of the markings. Let me try to explain them to you. The moment you are truly accepted into an inu pack and you yourself agree to become a pack memember the pack bond is formed. As you are well aware inus are having markings. The more powerful an inu is, the more prominent are the markings. The true-blooded heirs of each clan are also having the clan mark, in my case and that of haha-ue it is the crescent moon. For the markings to be on display you need to have yōki, but it is known that under certrain circumstances, reiki-user also display their markings. I can only guess it's very similar to the situations in which hanyō display their markings.

At this moment I can only guess what your markings look like, but most likely you are having, at least one stripe on each cheek, right below the cheekbone. It is also possible, considering your power level, that you also have a stripe around your wrist. It is rather unlikely for you to have more. You may be extremely powerful, but you are no yōkai. You can try to display them or at least feel them. Just channel a bit of your reiki into your fingertips and stroke over your face. You can also ask Shippō to do so with him rising his yōki, but please be careful so his yōki does not provoke your reiki. It is unlikely for it to work out, with him being a kit, but worth the try. Haha-ue can't help you on this, because there is no direct bond between you and her, but if we finally manage to meet I can pull them out.

Me writing? I feel, I am more one to let others do the writing, yet maybe someone will write that manual in my place. Rest assured, that even humans have enough instincts to prevent them from stumbling too much, at least if they are willing to listen. If you ever feel the need to ask something Haha-ue or Ms Nita can't answer, you know where to find me.

So, you like my new haircut? At least in this day and age a male is allowed to wear his hair short. I am coming to terms with it. It's rather pratical. In Feudal Era the longer the hair, the more power you had… Haha-ue told me Yura loved that Shippō decided to have his hair cut as well.

Will we see you on that Advent Tinkering Afternoon at school on Thursday? Rin urged me to go with her. If you are not able to attent I would be willing to take Shippō with us.

Sincerely,

T. Sesshōmaru

-daiyōkai-

P.S.: I think I got the same postcard from Jak… I wonder if he can still think straight from all that swooning.

P.P.S.: Leave that doctor alone. He's got nothing to do with my knowledge.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	15. Email Nr 015, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

And so it is Holiday season. Funny how the start of December just makes you feel all merry and bright. Dream has another Christmas Countdown that she will do, please go read it. It's fabulous work as always.

This chapter is short for a reason. I promise next time she will have LOTS to say.

Once again you have made us happy with your reviews. Thank you so much!

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Wed, 3 December 2014 21:33:01

Subject: In need of a favor

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Mr Sesshoumaru,

I know this is rather last minute request, but I really need your help.

I'm sure you have already heard, but I'm going to Hokkaido for couple of days with Mama and cannot participate the Tinkering Afternoon this year. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, since Jiji loves stuff like that and would have been delighted to take Shippo there. Unfortunately he fell sick quite suddenly and is currently in a hospital. I hate to leave him and Shippo alone right now, but this trip to Hokkaido has been planned and purchased six months ago and I simply can't cancel it.

Sango and Miroku have offered to take Shippo for tonight so he won't be alone in the house, but they also will be out of town from tomorrow evening.. So, could you please take him to stay at yours for the next couple nights? We will be home on 7th.

Someone decided to steal my phone, so please contact Mama about this. I know you have her number.

Sincerely

Kagome

P.S. I am very much aware what is in that file. I was about to confront him about those videos, but found the two "movie stars" in action, remember?

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	16. Email Nr 016, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

It happened… Real life got us hard. We had/have sick kids, emotional disputes, family worries and Advent - one of the most beautiful and at the same time most exhausting seasons. We wish to apologize for the long wait and another short one, but there is simply no time. Anyways we wanted to at least give you an update and hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for sticking with us and especially for all those wonderful reviews and feedback!

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Wed, 17. December 2014 23:42:04

Subject: Kind of stuck

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Ms Kagome,

I am sorry, I did not write immediately after your return to inform you personally on the occurences on Shippō's stay with Rin and me. Haha-ue told me she had been able to contact you about those in between.

Mostly I want to inform you that I am currently not available, as I am forced to spent some time at the Eastern Lord's den. The ookami are having a big dispute and as the heir of the Western Lands I was named the mediator. Even now I am not to sure what this is about and what exactly happened, but I need to keep especially close watch on Kōga-san. It seems something happened that involves him and Chōrō-sama's daughter, Ayame.

If there are any emergencies, please contact Haha-ue. Izayoi-san and Chichi-ue decided to extend their trip for at least another two months. As I am incredible busy with this, I won't be able to be in contact as much as I would like to. Would you maybe do me the favor to have an eye on Rin? She has taking a great liking on you and Haha-ue has much work herself since she is forced to take over some of my duties. I would be able to concentrate better on this, knowing another pack member is watching over her.

Sincerely,

T. Sesshōmaru

-daiyōkai-

PS: Did you get the package I've sent to Hokkaido? I hope the new mobile is to your liking.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	17. Email Nr 017, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

Happy New Year everyone! We hope it will be as good or much better than previous.

Once again we apologize the random intervals our mails seem to have. Real life has hit us both very bad. Latest being my Grandpa passing away after couple of weeks in hospital. Had I known how close my previous remark of Jiji would hit my own world…

We'd like to thank each of you for having patience with us and writing those marvellous reviews. You guys rock!

And… this chapter is full of mentions of Japanese traditions. I hope I explained them at least understandably.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Tue, 6 Jan 2015 14:13:01

Subject: Happy New Year

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Sesshoumaru-sama,

First, I'm very sorry it's taken me this long to write to you. But I assume mother has kept you and Mizuki-sama updated of everything.

December seemed to just fly by. After we returned home from Hokkaido I spent most of my time with my miko duties at the shrine. Somebody had to take over from Jiji as he was still in hospital. Mama was hustling around him like he was some kind of baby and Jiji enjoyed every minute of it. We finally got him home just before Christmas, but doctors demanded he would take it easy next couple of months. Ha! Obviously the poor sensei had not visited any shrine at this time of the year in ages, because telling Jiji to relax at the end of December is pretty much as useless as pouring whisky on the fire to douse it.

During the Christmas only difference was that Souta came home from the University. Shippo told me that Rin had been quite restless in school on that day. According to him, she was very worried if you would be home earlier from the Ookami den. That girl really loves you to bits, you know.

And you have my everlasting gratitude again. How did you know to send over the Kentucky Fried Chicken bowls and Christmas Cakes? Did you knew Souta would be coming home and bringing some surprise guests? I don't mind him coming over with his buddies, but at least he could have told us couple weeks earlier. I was worried we'd run out of food when the delivery guy showed up. You pretty much saved our Christmas dinner.

I asked Souta later why he brought them over and heard that they were all orphans or at least unwanted at home. By now you must know how Mama loves to help all the less fortunate ones, so after hearing this she practically demanded to semi-adopt three boys (all above 21 years) and a girl. So prepare to hear stories of them later on.

Last week has been really busy at the shrine. At this point I can only give my thanks to whatever kami gave Souta the idea of bringing his friends over. They were a lot of help. Ah and Un, dragon twins, helped us to clean the house and the shrine from top to bottom. Satoru made all possible repairs he could find from the ripped rice papers on shoji, to worn out stairs and so on. Oh and his kadomatsu, the bamboo and pine decorations are breathtaking! Hitomi took the role of nurse for Jiji and somehow managed to keep him in his room most of the time. That girl can be scary when she wants to.

I assume she and Souta are secretly dating. I saw them kissing during the 108 bell rings at midnight (Ah and Un are naturals on shrine duties) and they were sitting very comfortably together when we watched the first sunrise of the year. I'm keeping this from Mama though. I don't think they would appreciate Mama the matchmaker Higurashi bugging them to tie the knot just yet.

And of course there have been visitors. From morning to the late night there's always someone (or hordes of someones) coming to pray happiness and good luck for the coming year and buying omikuji fortunes. After the two most hectic days it's a miracle any of us was still standing.

I tried to reach your mother, but she's away for couple weeks, I assume? I wanted to thank her for the mountain of osechi-ryori, the traditional foods for New Years she had delivered to us. With the amount twins eat we would have run out of our stock on New Years too.

I met some foreigners from Europe that were visiting the shrine on New Years Eve. I happened to have some free time and managed to talk about all the differences during the holidays. They told me they had been shocked when they came over and realized that Christmas was no special holiday in here and everyone was in school and in work just like every other day.

I hope Rin enjoyed her two-night three-day stay with us on New Year. She did look happy, but sometimes I saw her look around as if searching for someone. I guess she really wanted to see you. New Years is the time to spend with the family, and while we all love her and it feels like she's always been part of us, to her the family means you. I seriously hope you can get this problem with wolves solved as soon as possible and then you better spoil that girl rotten.

That reminds me. If Koga gives you trouble, tell him that if he wants to keep making those litters with his Ayame, he better start behaving like an adult instead of spoiled little brat. You are allowed to quote. He will understand.

Sincerely,

Kagome

P.S. I know I have sent my thanks for the new phone many times over through Mizuki-sama and Rin, but once again, thank you.

P.P.S. My omikuji said my romantic relations for the coming year are cursed. For some reason Mama immediately proceed to do all possible counter curses and phoned Mizuki-sama.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	18. Email Nr 018, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every mail is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream does the same here at ff. net

First of all, we wish to apologize for the incredible long wait. Real life has been demanding and exhausting, leaving no time and strength for writing. Since we did not want to disappoint you with "a halfhearted" update, we decided it would be better to wait till RL loosens its grip.

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Wed, 11. March 2015 01:24:47

Subject: Conscious again

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Ms Kagome,

I am conscious again. Rin is with me and recovering herself. I wish to apologize for all the worries and troubles the recent events have caused you and your family. I am very grateful of you taking care and calming my daughter as much as you did. Haha-ue told me, upon her immediate return from Takaragawa Onsen in Gunma, that you kept Rin with you and Shippo all the time.

I still can't believe it took me nearly a month to recover, this time I even got Chichi-ue and Izayoi-san worried. I assume you know that they interrupted their „honeymoon" because of the incident. As he told me you were only informed of me being brought home and recovering.

Since you are pack, I am taking the liberty to inform you on the events in question. As you are well aware I had been called to mediate between the clans. I won't bore you with all that little details on the happenings there, but let me assure you that those thickheaded wolves are to dense and stubborn for their own good.

After your hint I was able to discover that the main problem was Kōga-san's unapproved courting of Ayame-chan. The stupid pup was so full of himself, that he decided it would not be necessary to ask for permission and tried to mate her without consent of anyone within her clan, but most importantly ignoring her alpha. Let me summarize the following incidents by saying that he is only still alive because he pupped her.

Sadly those events let to a mayor fight between the pack leaders of those two clans and the idiots even decided to take on their true forms. This forced me to take the same measurements. Maybe you already heard, that I caused the den of the eastern lord to collapse as I changed. It saddens me that neither Chōrō-sama nor Kōga-san thought of those under their care. On that day we lost fourteen ookami, three of them mere adolescents, trampled to death by their own alphas.

You will excuse that I am not in the mood for more details or going into details about the events around Christmas. Right now I only wish to sooth my pup and rest some more. I am sure that as soon as the Elders hear of my full awakening there will no further chance on that.

Still I am pleased to hear of the good behavior Ah and Un showed while visiting the shrine. Let me assure that they were not unwanted this Christmas, but merely with me being away there was simply no one who could take them in this time. I am grateful for your brother offering to bring them over, even on such a short notice.

Sincerely,

T. Sesshōmaru

-daiyōkai-

PS: Chichi-ue got a call from the boy. It seems he is getting strangely desperate on returning home and especially asking him for ordering back Yakotsu. I told him both are still very much needed there…

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	19. Email Nr 019, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

Finally life seems to smile for us, at least a little. While we keep struggling with on-off sick kids and treacherous spring flu, the sun that peeks at us makes us believe we'll win. And once again this chapter is littered with little tidbits of Japanese culture.

Thank you everyone of your wonderful reviews. They always makes us smile.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Sat, 28 Mar 2015 21:13:01

Subject: Welcome back

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Sesshoumaru-sama,

First, welcome back to the living. And please refrain worrying us like that again. Even your mother was quite beside herself, though I think Mama and I were the only ones to notice. (Her hands shook when she brought Rin to us, though she seemed calm otherwise.) And poor Rin was a wreck for a couple of days, until little Shippo managed to confirm her that there is absolutely no way you won't make it. Though I think she fully believed him only after we got a word of your awakening. So, if you could please stop collapsing huge blocks of Japan's mountains on your back, I would appreciate it a lot. And if you need to handle stubborn ookami again, take me with you. I hear they fear me now.

I'm sure Jaken or your father has by now informed you of my little temper tantrum, when I was called for to heal several injured ookami after your power show. I'm not proud of it, but for Kami's sake they can be so stupid! The loss of packmates will forever haunt Koga-kun, of that I'm sure, so when he finally wakes up from his healing process, don't be too hard on him. Though do make sure he knows what he's fault of. But as for punishment, don't you think him trying to get back to Ayame-chan's good graces, before the cubs are born, is enough?

Speaking of Ayame-chan, she stayed at the shrine for few weeks. Mama made sure to have her lodging far away from the shrine itself and asked both Miroku and twins to check that the area was okay for pregnant demoness to stay at. I haven't got much training about expecting demons, but from the fits of emotions Ayame-chan has been showing, it isn't THAT much different from humans. Luckily Rin's presence seemed to calm her down somewhat and curb her language. Though I have to admit, I totally agree with her prescription of her alpha and grandfather. And just to give you a hint of words used... imagine the foulest insult Inuyasha ever used for you and multiply that by three.

She moved to nearby where Koga-kun is held, now that he has shown signs of waking up. I kinda pity the man. He's in for a pretty harsh welcome, once he's fully recovered.

Oh, you don't need to thank us for keeping Rin with us. That girl is pure gold, and I believe Mama has unofficially adopted her as grandchild. She's been telling me how nice it is to have little girl running around the shrine again. And here I thought having Shippo around would be enough for her. If she starts setting up omiai for me, can I trust you to stop them?

But I was talking about Rin. It was pretty hard for her, the first couple days, but like I told you, Shippo has been a real knight in shining armor. He has kept your little girl occupied with games and school work for the end of term exams. They both did well in those, as I'm sure you already know. And by now you can expect couple of pranks from that little princess. I tried to tell her NOT to prank you anytime soon though.

We even had a blast at Valentine's day. For some reason Rin had an idea that "if you gonna give chocolates to your friends, you better make them yourself" and so we ended up buying few chocokits from the store and spending our evenings making them. Jiji almost lost his share when he joked that Shippo got honmei chocolates instead of giri. Yours was made from white chocolate and Rin worked really hard, so I hope you complimented them properly.

Speaking of that, I hope Rin likes the charm Shippo made for her for the White Day. It has some kitsune magic in it, so it adds to all those protective spells I put into her necklace we gave her for Christmas. It was originally his idea to give her something we can add on on birthdays and Christmas.

As for myself, I've been dedicating myself to kids while Rin stayed with us. Luckily I can and do work from home in between the shrine and miko duties, and having two cutie pies to watch and talk with really brightened my days. Even Valentine's Day was fun, though earlier this year I thought skipping the whole thing. Rin asked if I wanted to give out some of her chocolates, but I declined saying I don't have anyone special enough for home made ones.

Earlier this week we were celebrating Shippo's second school year starting and went to have a picnic under the cherry blossoms. Somehow I had managed to ignore the fact that it's already season for hanami. We went to Kitanomaru Park, like every year and spend most of the day in there. Even Jiji enjoyed himself. Next year, I hope you and Rin can join us.

Till next time,

Kagome

P.S. Your father visited Rin at the shrine, but didn't know I was back living there. His face was comical.

P.P.S. I got mail from Jakotsu while you were recovering, but he offered no news, just inquired if I knew situation with you. Do you have any idea what's going on in there?

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering: In Japan only girls give chocolates on Valentine's Day. Honmei chocolates are the ones girls give to their boyfriends or true loves. And giri chocolates are given to other males in your life, like class mates, friends, boss, etc etc...

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	20. Email Nr 020, Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every email is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story here on Dokuga and Dream will post at .

Wow, has it really been that long? Real life sure is demanding, but don't we all know it? I got a new job! Yay! It feels strange to be back working at another place but home, but it is also very cool. Sadly it takes a lot of my time (not to mention that I constantly feel like sleeping). We are very grateful for your all your incredible feedback, endless patience and awesome support. Thank you all!

A/N: This chapter is written by Dream, the next will be done by Summer

* * *

Date: Sun, 31 May 2015 22:09:25

Subject: Finally free again

From: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

To: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

Dear Kagome,

Do I want to know how you knew? It is unbelievable, that out of all of those yōkai around me, you a miko, had been able to tell what had been happening to me. I wish to thank you! I am truly grateful and yes, I am feeling a lot better now. I don't dare to imagine what might have happened if you had not been pressuring me into leaving Tokyo for a while. Also I wish to apologize for frightening and worrying you once more in such a short amount of time.

It feels like, ever since I have been discharged from the hospital, all I did was work. I never realized myself just how close to the edge I had slipped. I had been working practically none stop. There was just too much to catch up and correct.

All those things Tōga had been supposed to take care of, but had neglected while I was hospitalised. I never imagined him to be able to destroy my hard work within such a short time. It's been as if there had been no stone left on the other. Also I had been trying to find a way to keep Chōrō-sama from killing that mangy wolf for what he did with Ayame.

So I simply did not realize the condition I'd been in until it nearly had been too late. I completely ignored my own needs and demands. I did not notice I was hurting myself, forcing myself into a dangerous state of mind. It took your call, showing me the signs before I accepted that I needed a break and to give into my urges.

Speaking of Ayame: Is she still at the shrine? The last thing she had told me was, that Kōga-san tried to visit her and you mom kind of roasted him. I always knew that female has great powers herself. With the connections being wonky out here and the duties still needing to be attended, it is a bit difficult to keep in touch.

Even though it has been just three days now since we arrived on Kii, being able to hunt and roam free in my true form, had been truly helping to calm my restless instincts. I am also grateful for the trust you placed in me allowing me to take the kit with me. I really regret that last minute appointment preventing us once more from meeting and hindering you to share this time with us.

Surprisingly Haha-ue seems to enjoy herself too. I wasn't to sure how to feel about her urging me to take her with me in your place, but now I am glad the two of you convinced me. I haven't seen Haha-ue this calm and relaxed in centuries. Still, the two of us finally have to meet in person, don't you agree?

Haha-ue is spending some real quality time with Rin, teaching her about inu and yōkai traditions. You can probably imagine how proud it made me to see her greet Shippō in the way it is fit between canine. I always try to educate her myself as good as possible. Yet I will have to admit, that being male and very busy, it is not always easy to be a good parent. I just hope I am not neglecting her too much.

I am attaching some pictures for you. I have been able to help the kit change and keep his true form stable. Not only is he now able to keep his form, no, he also gained his second tail. He was so proud, but at the same time inconsolable because you have not been there to witness. He is such a quick learner and incredible talented. Are you sure has never been hunting in his true form before? He has been able to provide Rin with two meals already. For one this young that is quiet an achievement.

I nearly forgot how much the kit looks like his father. Did you know that Haku and me had been learning the art of calligraphy together? Shippō's great-grandfather Arata had been a master of the art and a fantastic teacher. Others then Shippō's grandfather the old fox had been a true Kitsune - full of mischief, but never really hurting anyone. It is a shame he, like Haku, is already gone and the two of you never met. I like to think that the two of you would have liked each other. Also I am sure Arata would have approved you being the boy's surrogate mother.

Did you hear about Izayoi and Chichi-ue leaving once more? I have no idea where they went this time, but Chichi-ue was rambling something about needing some special alone time after being shocked so badly from the ookami-incident. Luckily I had just been able to prevent him from ordering the boy back before they left.

Earlier this day I had been able to finish the newest book from DaiBooks. Have you already been able to get a copy? Otherwise it would be my pleasure to give it to you. I have the feeling you might enjoy it just as much as I did. If Rin were just a bit older it would be perfect for her. The author has a knack on getting to the point straight and easy, without being to cocky or getting boring. It's a pity it took her this long to finish her newest novel.

Now I have to return to the pups. Both of them insist on sleeping by my side and in the same room as Haha-ue. It's been a while since I have been able to follow my instincts like this. Pack should always sleep like this. Nothing is a better balm for the soul then two snoring heating pads.

Kind regards,

Sesshōmaru

-daiyōkai-

PS: I totally forgot to ask you, but did you enjoy the belated white day gift? I had a very crafty little helper, who had been able to give me some hints for the favors and compositions.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


	21. Email Nr 021, Kagome

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and our new created figures.

A/N: This story is co-written between Summerbirdy and Dreamcatcher. Every email is written and responded by one of us. Summer posts the story on Dokuga and Dream will post here

We're back! I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to open a file and type away, but it has been rather demanding summer. New job, kids on a holiday, my first summer as single mum… . Anyway, muse is finally giving in and here is our next mail.

Thank you for all of those wonderful reviews and messages. We really appreciate them and are glad you enjoy our little story.

A/N: This chapter is written by Summer, the next will be done by Dream

* * *

Date: Sat, Aug 29, 11:23:42

Subject: Done at last!

From: Kagome Higurashi (kagome-at-sunsetshrine-co-jp)

To: Sesshomaru Taisho (s-taisho-at-taisho-com)

Sesshoumaru-sama,

First; I'm sorry it has taken me this long to reply. But I guess you've already heard from Mama that I have been extremely busy with my current project. I will tell you about it later. But right now I'm done with it. Free! Yay!

You don't need to keep thanking me. Really. If I had not done research about youkai´s inner needs and such for my other project just before Christmas, I wouldn't have noticed a single thing. Except maybe you snapping at Rin. Poor girl was devastated when that happened first time. She loves you to bits. Happily, I've heard, that you have made that up several times over. She's been gushing about the presents and activity you've had this summer. And both kids talked about your time on the island non-stop for about a week. If not more.

I can't thank you enough of taking Shippo with you. I was getting a little bit worried of how to get someone to teach him proper ways of canine and youkai, though I do my best with all the books and research I can find. Though however did you managed to get Shippo's teacher to give her okay for that long absence from the school is a mystery to me. That lousy excuse of a sensei is always looking at me like I'm the worst mother of the year and makes snide comments about me being single mom and to a youkai even. I don't see what her problem is.

Speaking about youkai culture, both Ms Nita and Mizuki-sama have been a lot of help, though your mother keeps giving me books about mating and relationships. And more so after your trip to island. Whatever did you talk about in there? She seems quite keen to get me hooked up with someone, apparently a demon, and Mama is rooting her. It's getting ridiculous and sometimes I'm so happy to be able to lock my office door and just let those two on their scheming. But if they won't stop soon there will be some serious trouble. I can promise that! At least they have opted out of an omiai. And if I ever find out that you are part of this "let's get Kagome married/mated" thing, I'll purify something you'll surely miss.

Thank you for telling me about Shippo's family. I'm not sure if you knew this already, but his father, Haku-sama, was good friend of my dad's, and he helped us tremendously after dad passed away. That's one of the reasons I was so keen on adopting Shippo, after Haku-sama disappeared. Last week we had Obon festival here at the shrine and he demanded to make and send off his own lantern for Haku-sama. I was so proud of him.

Also thank you for looking after Shippo a lot during the summer holidays. I feel bad, not being able to be there for him or Rin lately. I know Mama loves to have Rin around and simply adores spending time with those two, but I still feel like I'm shirking from my parental duties. But for the next week before school starts again, I'll be able to relax and enjoy time with Shippo. I'm taking him to Tokyo Disneyland on Wednesday. Perhaps Rin and you would like to come with us?

When Shippo's school starts again, I'll take up my project again. I also have another thing I want to do, and for that I have a favor to ask of you. I think you have noticed how Shippo and Rin keep drawing all the time? They are really talented, both of them, and even the lousy sensei has been sending home her compliments on Shippo's talent. I'm very proud of him, and Rin too, and want to ask, if you'd allow me to use her drawings in my project? Of course I will credit her, as supposed to. I just want to make sure you, as her alpha and parent are okay with this, before I even talk about this to my editor.

And by now you of course want to know what my project is. Right? Okay, okay I share. No need to frown at me, like you most certainly are.

A book.

More importantly it's a children's book. Story based on those two little adorables and their drawings. If you have listened Shippo and Rin prattling along while they draw, you would notice how each time they tell each other a story of what they draw. I've been making notes (purely on maternal whims) and I'd like to make their story into a book. Well, I will attribute to it some as well, but it will be based on the stories and pictures of our children. But please, not a word to Rin or Shippo, or even your mother about this. I plan to give those books as Christmas presents... That is, if my editor will comply.

Any advice how to make him do as I wish? Though he should be happy, since I've been working a LOT lately and didn't even snap at him when he was rushing me about the latest draft and reminding me of deadlines. (Though if you ask him I never keep them, but at least I'm not half a year behind schedule, unlike some of his charges, hmph.)

But now I must be running! Jiji wanted to clean up the storage (again) and I have a bad feeling about Shippo. He doesn't need any more material for his pranks than he already has and that storage is filled with some rather curious things Jiji has collected over the years.

Oh, and thank you for your compliment on my latest book. I'm so happy you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

Kagome

P.S. I LOVED the white day gift and I'm wearing that pendant every day. Which your mother must have mentioned to you, since she keeps noticing it every time we meet her.

P.P.S Do you have ANY knowledge of what's going on with Jak? Or Him, for that matter. It's been suspiciously quiet lately…

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Feedback is our fuel to write. Let's get those muses back on the road. Thanks so much!


End file.
